Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions
The Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions is a Unitarian Universalist Association that affirms to every religion and encourage every religion to take arms and protest for liberation from Chawosauria's discriminatory views and laws regarding religions, Chawosauria does not like religion because of Religious Wars, Eschatology, especially Christian Eschatology, Apocalypticism, which the Chawosaurians view as threatening, especially to their children. The Bureau was formed on January 8, 2016 and the chairman was Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII, the bureau was founded to support and advocate for the Decriminalization of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions. It would support the Freedom v. Fascism supreme court case and the Mhasalkar v. Chawmania case and the overruling of Powell v. Chawmania. Compare to LGBT Rights, the bureau is not advocating for the Criminalization of Homosexuality, it is advocating for the Decriminalization of Religions and Traditions. The Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions supports all forms of civil rights, and it defends other rights. Creation and Establishment The Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions was formed on January 8, 2016 and was established on January 26, 2016 and is now being organized as one. The founder was Johnathan Saint Montgomery and he has became a Unitarian Universalist, so did his wife, they are located in the New York Metropolitan Area. Activists # [[Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII|'Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII']] # Abooksigun Eluwilussit # Adsila Ahyoka # Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik # Jacob Lopez # Jacob Simba # Nittawosew Eluwilussit # Sabeena Devajuta # Lawrence Bismarck # Jonathan Lawrence # Jacob Webb Freedom of Religion Movement The Freedom of Religion Movement is a liberal social movement that advocates for religious freedom, according to Samantha Wawetseka, she opposes the movement, but Abooksigun Eluwilussit supports it, but not openly. The Freedom of Religion Movement is being led by Jonathan Bismarck, his brother, Lawrence, is part of the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions. Bureau of Abrahamic Religions Bureau of Babist Movements Babism is an Abrahamic Religion, in Chawosauria, Babism joined the Bureau of World Religions because the religion is illegal in Chawosauria. Bureau of the Baha' Faith The Baha' Faith is also an Abrahamic Religion, also illegal in Chawosauria, the Baha' Faith began to advocate for strong religious freedom. Bureau of Christian Denominations Christianity is the largest Abrahamic Religion in the world, but it is also the largest religion in the world because of European Contact with the world since after "Columbus' Discovery", but in Chawosauria, Christianity is Chawosauria's most intolerated religion, Timothy Max Roosevelt was the first Chawosaurian Emperor to come out hating the Christians, he was the first to demand Christianity to become illegal, he was the first to advocate for the Criminalization of Christianity. After Timothy Max Roosevelt died in 2011, the Christians were not involved in the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement until August 21, 2015. The Christians formed in the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions, the Bureau of Christian Denominations, A Christian Chawosaurian group that advocates for the Decriminalization of Christianity and the demise of Chawosaurian Negative and Hatred against Christianity. Bureau of Islamic Denominations Chawosauria recognized Islam as an Abrahamic Religion since 1992, but on the day of September 11, 2001, the Chawallians declassified the Muslims as dangerous and passed a law against the Muslims, but one of the Politicians of the Imperial Chawallian Front, Joseph Lopez, is actually a Muslim and was chosen by Timothy Max Roosevelt as the lieutenant of the Imperial Chawallian Government and supported Timothy's Slaughter of Christians. Bureau of Jewish Denominations According to World History, Judaism is one of the world's most oldest religions after Hinduism, Judaism is also the oldest Abrahamic Religion in the world, in Chawosauria, Judaism is still illegal and the Jewish People are recognized by civil rights (since 2014) only by their ethnicity, one of the first ethnic minorities tobe recognized as so, but the Jews wanted recognized religious rights. Bureau of Indian Religions Bureau of Buddhist Denominations Buddhism is illegal in Chawosauria, the Chawosaurians segregate Buddhists, the Chawosaurians often beat Buddhists, even harm pregnant Buddhist women, sexual assault their children, Buddhist Chawosaurians joined the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions because of how badly the Chawosaurians had been treating them. Bureau of Hindu Denominations The Chawosaurians and Hindus do not share a good or common relationships, Chawosauria criminalizes Hinduism in 1941, Chawosauria opposes the Bureau of Hindu Denominations. Bureau of East Asian Religions Bureau of Shinto Denominations Chawosauria criminalizes Shinto because of their lifestyles, Chawosauria does not recognize any of their rights, nor the Chawosaurians believe they exist, they say the Shintos don't exist. Bureau of Taoist Denominations Taoism the second most hated religion in Chawosauria after Christianity, their rights are radically not recognized. Bureau of African Diasporic Religions Native African Prisoners and Slaves are prohibited to practice their religion, the BWRST established a bureau for the Native Africans. Bureau of Mesoamerican Religions * Chawosauria has no history of the Mesoamerican religions, but the BWRST established. ''' Bureau of Indigenous Religions The Chawosaurians criminalizes all World Religions, including indigenous religions, the BWRST agreed to establish and support the bureau Bureau of Modern Paganism Chawosauria's history with pagans are unknown, but the BWRST did established the bureau. Bureau of the New Religious Movements * '''Established for in case of immigration Bureau of Parody and Mock Religions * Proposing Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII